Time
by mapo-gu
Summary: myungsoo kembali menusukkan panah, dan anehnya, sungyeol tidak pernah menolak.) myungsoo x sungyeol (a.k.a myungyeol)


title: Time (please stop for a bit)

pairing: myungsoo x sungyeol

words count: 1,420w

a/n: infinite's tic toc also inspired by greek story about cupid.

* * *

myungsoo tidak berbohong saat ia berkata kalau sekali ia menyukai sesuatu, ia akan sulit melupakannya.

contohnya adalah sungyeol.

pertama kalinya mata myungsoo menemukan sungyeol, ia segera sadar kalau ia menginginkan sungyeol. mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi hanya dengan satu kedipan mata dari sungyeol, myungsoo sudah merasa jatuh. dalam.

myungsoo tidak mudah menyukai sesuatu. tetapi bila ia sudah menyukainya, ia menyukainya dalam waktu yang cepat dan dipertahankan dalam waktu yang lama. ia menyukainya secara dalam, hingga mungkin kalau bisa akan ia pertahankan seumur hidupnya.

maka ketika myungsoo berkata ia menyukai sungyeol, ia harus mendapatkannya, mempertahankannya, dan tidak pernah melepaskannya.

* * *

myungsoo bertemu dengan sungyeol setelah ia diberi tugas baru oleh sunggyu. awalnya myungsoo berpikir itu hanyalah tugas biasa, melemparkan panah pada hati sungyeol dan hati orang yang memang telah dipasangkan dengannya, agar mereka bisa bersatu.

tetapi ketika myungsoo melihat sungyeol, sungyeol yang memiliki tubuh jangkung dan mata bundar, sungyeol yang jahil dan suka bercanda, sungyeol yang sering tersenyum atau tertawa, sungyeol yang tidak menyukai sekolah, sungyeol yang berisik dan suka berbicara, sungyeol yang sebenarnya tidak percaya diri, sungyeol yang penakut, sungyeol yang tidaklah sempurna, sungyeol, sungyeol, _sungyeol_ yang membuat myungsoo hampir gila.

tanpa berpikir dua kali, myungsoo segera menusukkan panah pada hati sungyeol, dan menusukkan sebuah panah pula pada hatinya sendiri.

myungsoo tidak menyesal, karena sungyeol akhirnya jatuh ke dalam rangkulannya.

* * *

"sungyeol-ah," myungsoo mengecup rambut pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu. "sungyeol, sungyeol, lee sungyeol."

sungyeol tersenyum. ia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya ketika myungsoo menyebutkan namanya berkali-kali seperti itu. terutama ketika ia merasakan tubuh myungsoo menempel dengan tubuhnya, tidak dingin maupun panas. "ya, kim myungsoo?"

myungsoo tidak menjawab, selalu. alih-alih ia malah memeluk sungyeol semakin erat, mengikat kaki mereka berdua secara asal, dan hal itu membuat sungyeol tertawa.

"jangan tertawa seperti itu," gumam myungsoo sembari mengecup hidung sungyeol. kening sungyeol mengerut, tidak mengerti mengapa myungsoo tiba-tiba melarangnya untuk tertawa.

"kenapa?"

lalu myungsoo tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi nya yang cantik, "karena suara tawamu bisa membuatku gila."

sungyeol telah jatuh _sangat_ dalam, walaupun tidak sedalam myungsoo.

* * *

"kim myungsoo, apa kau gila?!"

suara sunggyu menggema, membuat myungsoo sedikit terkejut. sekalipun begitu, myungsoo bukanlah pemuda yang penakut, ia tidak takur terhadap apapun maupun siapapun, termasuk sunggyu.

"ya, aku gila," jawabnya ringan. "karena sungyeol."

"kau gila," sunggyu menghela nafas dengan kasar, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. "kenapa kau tidak menusuk hati sungjong?! kenapa kau malah menusuk hatimu sendiri?!"

myungsoo menunduk, lalu menarik nafas dalam, "aku mencintai sungyeol."

"itu bukan cinta, myungsoo," sunggyu mendekat, menangkup pipi myungsoo dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "tidak seharusnya kau mencintai seseorang."

"benarkah?" myungsoo bertanya dengan nada menantang, seolah tidak bertanya. seulas senyum miring terlukis di wajahnya, "kita membuat manusia lain untuk jatuh cinta, tetapi kita tidak boleh mencintai seseorang?"

sunggyu menggelengkan kepala, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah myungsoo. ia tersenyum, terasa pahit, dan berkata,

"cinta itu melukai, myungsoo-ah. dan kita tidak bisa terluka, karena bila kita terluka, kita tidak bisa membuat manusia lain untuk jatuh cinta lagi."

 _dan itu sama saja dengan mati untuk kita_ , lanjut sunggyu tanpa bersuara.

* * *

"jangan pernah meninggalkan aku."

myungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam perut sungyeol, membiarkan sungyeol memainkan rambut-rambutnya. raut wajah tenang sungyeol berubah menjadi binging, tidak mengerti kenapa myungsoo tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

kedua tangan sungyeol segera menangkup wajah myungsoo, mengangkatnya ke atas sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu. lalu sungyeol tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuat myungsoo merasakan ketenangan dan lega.

"tidak akan."

semua rasa takut yang sempat myungsoo rasakan seolah menguap, dan myungsoo segera menyamakan posisinya sehingga sungyeol tidak perlu lagi menengok ke bawah. ia mengangkat selimut yang daritadi hanya menyelimuti setengah tubuh sungyeol, berusaha membuah pemuda itu merasa senyaman mungkin.

perlahan-lahan dan dalam diam, myungsoo meraih tangan sungyeol. jari-jarinya penuh luka karena sungyeol ceroboh, namun entah mengapa, kecerobohan itu membuat sungyeol terlihat semakin sempurna dan myungsoo menyukai hal itu.

maka, myungsoo menciumi setiap jari yang ada. ia mencintai semua kekurangan dalam diri sungyeol. entah itu adalah rasa benci maupun dengki yang sungyeol miliki, myungsoo mencintainya.

"kau tahu," myungsoo berbisik dengan bibir yang menempel pada jari-jari sungyeol. "kau sempurna."

sungyeol tertawa, membiarkan myungsoo membanjirinya dengan kasih sayang.

* * *

waktu berjalan dengan sunggyu yang terus memberi peringatan kepada myungsoo.

"bila kau tidak melepaskan panah itu dari hatimu, maka kau akan terluka," ingatnya. tetapi myungsoo berusaha mengabaikannya, tidak perduli.

"tidak mungkin," bantahnya. "sungyeol mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintainya."

"itu adalah efek panah!" sahut sunggyu setengah berteriak, "kau menentang takdir, dan aku yakin panah itu tidak akan bertahan lama."

myungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"myungsoo, aku lelah dengan semua ini."

suara dingin sungyeol membuat jantung myungsoo seolah berhenti berdetak. akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu bertengkar dengan sungyeol. entah apapun itu, bisa menjadi awal dari pertengkaran mereka. _remote_ tv yang hilang, piring yang tidak dicuci, bahkan sikat gigi yang tertukar bisa membuat mereka bertengkar hingga seminggu.

dan sebenarnya, myungsoo sudah memprediksi hal ini.

"jadi," myungsoo menatap sungyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah dingin. "apa yang kau mau?"

"aku ingin berpisah," jawab sungyeol dalam satu hembusan nafas, "denganmu."

myungsoo tertawa, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja sungyeol katakan. "apa? coba katakan sekali lagi?"

"aku ingin kita berpisah!" setitik air keluar dari ujung mata sungyeol. "aku masih mencintaimu, myungsoo-ya, dan ini sangat sulit bagiku. tapi aku sudah lelah dengan semua pertengkaran ini!"

sungyeol jatuh berlutut, wajahnya yang ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. suara isakkan terdengar secara samar darinya, dan pemandangan itu seolah menusuk myungsoo. seolah menghancurkan tulang dan mengoyak hati myungsoo.

dengan lembut, myungsoo membawa sungyeol ke dalam rangkulannya. ia menyentuh sungyeol dengan hati-hati, seolah sungyeol merupakan barang rapuh yang akan pecah bila disentuh terlalu keras.

"aku juga mencintaimu," myungsoo berbisik, membuat tubuh sungyeol sedikit bergetar. "jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. meninggalkanku sama saja dengan membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak."

sungyeol kembali tertusuk oleh panah.

* * *

tetapi pertengkaran tidak pernah bisa dihindari. setiap sungyeol meminta untuk berhenti, myungsoo akan kembali menusukkan panah ke dalam hati sungyeol. hal itu terus saja terjadi, dan sebenarnya, sungyeol sendiri menyadarinya.

"aku harus meninggalkanmu, myungsoo-ah," bisik sungyeol sambil menangis. "bila tidak, aku tidak akan bisa hidup."

myungsoo segera menutup bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya, "jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"tapi-"

"wajahmu, matamu, bahkan deru nafasmu, tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku."

myungsoo kembali menusukkan panah, dan anehnya, sungyeol tidak pernah menolak.

* * *

hingga suatu pagi, saat myungsoo membuka mata, sungyeol telah tidak ada di sisinya.

nafas myungsoo seolah berhenti, bersama dengan detak jantungnya. yang terdengar di kamarnya itu hanyalah suara jam yang berdetik, seolah menggantikan jantungnya yang telah berhenti berdetak.

myungsoo tidak bisa menerima hal itu. sungyeol adalah miliknya, dan miliknya tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

dengan terburu-buru, myungsoo menuju tempat sunggyu, meminta pemuda itu untuk menemukan sungyeol. tetapi _sunggyu_ sendiri ternyata tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan sungyeol. pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap, seolah tidak pernah ada di dunia selama ini.

setiap malamnya, myungsoo akan teringat dengan sungyeol. deru nafasnya, detak jantungnya, semua tentang sungyeol yang membuat myungsoo merasa hampir gila. hidup tanpa sungyeol seolah tidak memiliki arti bagi myungsoo.

myungsoo tidak pernah berhenti. ia selalu mencari keberadaan sungyeol. ia mencari pemuda itu dimanapun, berharap sungyeol akan kembali dan jatuh ke dalam rangkulannya seperti yang dulu-dulu.

* * *

terkadang, myungsoo berharap agar waktu berhenti di saat yang ia inginkan. ia ingin waktu berhenti ketika sungyeol jatuh ke dalam rangkulannya. atau ketika sungyeol mencium bibirnya. atau ketika sungyeol memainkan rambutnya. atau, atau, _atau_ , ia hanya ingin waktu berhenti ketika sungyeol masih bersamanya.

* * *

myungsoo tidak pernah tertidur. rasa takut selalu membayanginya ketika ia teringat bila ia akan tertidur tanpa kehangatan sungyeol di dekatnya.

* * *

namun pada akhirnya, myungsoo menutup mata. ia memejamkan mata, karena memang sudah waktunya. cinta itu melukai, myungsoo teringat akan nasehat sunggyu dulu. namun ia tidak pernah menyesal, karena tidak ada yang harus disesali.

karena akhirnya myungsoo tahu mengapa sungyeol menghilang. bukan karena sungyeol sendiri yang meninggalkannya, tetapi sungyeol menghilang karena tertusuk panah terlalu banyak.

dan hal itu saja sudah membuat myungsoo merasa lebih baik.

* * *

"setidaknya sungyeol meninggalkanku bukan karena keinginannya sendiri," pikir myungsoo saat ia akan menutup matanya.

 _tik tok tik tok._

suara jantungnya sama seperti suara detik jantung di kamarnya.

* * *

 _tik tok tik tok._

* * *

dan kamar itupun diselimuti oleh keheningan.

* * *

 _explanation:_

jadi myungsoo itu cupid, dan cupid itu mati kalau 'cinta'-nya itu mati atau pergi. tapi myungsoo semacam terobsesi sama sungyeol, sedangkan sungyeol yang naif anggap itu sebagai 'cinta'. akhirnya sungyeol mati karena terus-menerus ditusuk dengan paksa sedangkan myungsoo mati karena dia ditinggal sungyeol.


End file.
